Just Admit It
by poopforbrains
Summary: "I know no one can hear me. Because I've been hiding it. But not aymore. I can't help it, Sam. I can't choose who to love. Sam, I still love you very much." He said it so truthfully I knew, I just knew I already believed him.


**a/n: Hey, peoples. :D So, I think this story will be more, Idk, Sam-ish compared to my other story. I'm really trying to work on it though. Oh. And this is really just a random oneshot with about 3 scenes so please understand that I don't really need to put a background story. Thank You. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Stupid mother. Stupid job. Stupid Melanie. Why can't they just be here with me? Why do I have to do this alone? I really hate this! I mean, who doesn't? I'm supposed to be at school right now but I decided to stop for awhile. I don't really have a choice for the matter.<p>

Okay. Let me explain myself. Right now, I am currently working at a street restaurant. Oh, no. I am not working as a dishwasher or anything. I'm actually working as a cook. Yes, a _cook. _Me, _Sam Puckett_. Can you believe that? What's even more annoying is that I actually have to work to get paid. If I don't do it right, my "boss" will only give me 50% of my actual sallary. Which is actually really unfair because that idiot is just a 30-year old stuck up who's a good for nothing mumbling moron.

The reason that I'm in this current situation is really sad. My mother, Pam Puckett, spent all of our money. She gave it to my aunt Lisa because she had leukemia and needed money to pay for medicines. I guess it was a good thing but, c'mon. She coud've left some for us, too.

Which brings us to this situation. Work. My family and I need the money to pay for our daily needs. We all need to work our butts off for this. My mom goes home at 3 in the morning and leaves at around eight for her three jobs. In the morning, she works as a cashier down a block from our house. In the afternoon, she models for this bikini place, an hour drive from here while at night, she works as a waitress in a club right across our house. Melanie, on the other hand is a working student. She works on the same restaurant as I but she's a cashier.

So, here I am, in the back alone, chopping celery and spices to put in the soup I'm making. Did I already mention how much I hate this job?

"Here," I hear a voice beside me say. I look over and see Freddie handing me a face towel. I'm surprised to see him because he's supposed to be in school right now. But then I realize that it's probably lunch break so he decided to visit me. I smile to myself. Freddie and I used to date, but due to circumstances, we decided it would be best for us to break up. We never stopped being friends though. See, he wanted different things in life from what I want. It was getting too difficult to cope up. Didn't mean I never loved the nub though. . . okay, fine. Doesn't mean I don't love the nub. Until now, I'm still head over heels for the dork.

For a tough girl, I can be a real _sap._

"Hmph. You're really different, you know that?" I grab the face towel from him and wipe my face. "Instead of courting me with flowers, you bring me a face towel," I tease him. The thing that annoys me about Freddie though is that he is a very confusing boy. One moment he acts like he's still into me, the next he kinda just snobs me. Jerk.

After I'm done wiping myself, I look at him and he has this look on his face, not to mention his eyes are twinkling. I can't explain it but it's definately there. "What?" I smirk. "You love me again, don't you?" I continue my teasing. Oh, if only it were real though.

He looks down and I take this as my cue to continue making fun of him. "You know Freddie, just don't bother denying it anymore. I already know that." I walk around him to go to the sink to get some bowls for my soup. "I can _feel_ it. I know you're still head over heel for me." I look him in the eye and smirk.

Freddie walks closer to me with a thoughtful look on his face. When he's right in front of me, I grin at him. "Hmm. You. You're turning mute. I bet it's because you can't say anything. You can't say anything because it's true, isn't it?" I would stop right now but it's really fun and it's really nice to hear that he still loves me. . . even if it is coming from me and I'm just teasing him.

"Just admit it already." I walk back towards the table with bowls in my hands. "And that you want to get back together again. C'mon just say it," I continue. I only pray that he doesn't do anything stupid and hurt me. Slicing the cabbage, I wait for his answer.

"Alright, fine. I love you." Freddie says it so seriously, even I almost believed it. I slam the knife down the chopping board and look back at him. Freddie's facing back when I turn around. I'm quite positive my face has shock written all over it. When Freddie turns to me, I compose myself and smirk. I turn around fully and put both my hands at the the table, standing up straight. "You, Freddie," I gulp to refrain myself from smiling like an idiot. "You really are different when it comes to joking." He walks over to me. "You're so serious when I just want to have a good time."

I look at him nervously as he comes nearer. My grip on the table getting tighter. "What?" He just stares at me with a very serious expression and longing brown eyes. "You know I'm not joking, Sam."

Those eyes are so brown, I just want to dive right in. But I get a hold of myself. I scratch my neck. "Mmmmm. Still trying to escape, eh? You're already caught just messing with me," I laugh nervously. He puts both his arms on my side, holding the table, surrounding me.

The jerk smiles at me. Oi. He really is annoying. "Ahh. Do you not know, Fredwina, that I'm better at messing with people?" Staring at his eyes, I smirk. The nub laughs, his face coming closer. Someone looking might think were cuddling. Oh, if only.

Stupid nerd, just staring at me with laughter in his eyes. "Really now?" He's smirking. I turn my face to the side to avoid his gaze but his face is followng mine.

"That's how you want it, huh?" This. _This _right here is what made me fall for the dork. I can be myself around him and still have fun. "This boy. Very funny," I mumble to myself. "Mmm. That's what you want?" He chuckles and grins at me. "Mmmm," he replies with a teasing tone.

I suddenly jerk my face forward and pretend I'm about to kiss him but Freddie jerks back just in time, laughing. Okay, that kinda hurt but I let it go. I wasn't really planning on kissing him anyway. "Just be thankful I'm busy or I'd really push you in a puddle of mud." He suddenly stands up straight and looks at his watch. He then looks back at me. "Sam, I have to go. Class starts in fifteen minutes." He's leaving already? But it's only been a while. I can't really do anything to stop him, so I nod dissmissively. Freddie then kisses my cheek and leaves.

Now, what was _that_ all about? This is what I meant when I said that boy confuses me. I simply _loathe_ being confused, but I can't help it when it comes to the nub. It's like, he comes to me and flirts then when I start to think that he likes me again, he pulls back. It seriously bugs the crap out of me. I really hope he's going to be the only person who can confuse me like this.

At three-thirty in the afternoon, Melanie arrives and starts her shift. She smiles at me when she goes to the back to get a glass of water. I nod. She comes over and we exchange greetings then she goes back out to be the cashier.

Everybody thinks I'm a tough girl, and that I am. I'm not afraid to fight for what I believe is right, even if most of the time people disagree. I only have five weaknesses: My mom, Melanie, Carly, Spencer and Freddie. You hurt any of them, I'll be sure you'll end up in a hospital. So, even if Melanie and I don't really act all sisterly and _loving_, we're sure that we have each other's backs.

At about five in the afternoon, Carly came to the restaurant to hang out with Mel and me. Carly. How do I begin to describe her? Well, for one, she's my best friend. We've been through many things together. From fights to boys to simply being there for each other. She's beautiful and talented. She's top of the class and she has an amazing older brother. If I say this out loud, one might think that I'm jealous of her. But, I'm not. I actually look up to her. She's like an older sister who has my back, just like Mel. Actually, her and Melanie have a lot in common. Not just to me, either. I mean, they're both very pretty, girly, _nice._ Something I can never imagine myself being.

Now that she's here, Carly talks about her day while I do my job. She says she met a guy named Griffin and that he asked her out. I secretly just zoned her out because boy, this chick has got many things to say.

We were on our way home when I told Mel and Carly about what Freddie and I had at lunch, I seriously thought I was going deaf with their loud squeals. Chicks sure can scream. But as estatic as they were, they both told me to be careful. He had hurt me once, it's not impossible for him to hurt me the second time. I would have rolled my eyes at their dramatic words if I didn't agree with them.

"Sam! Sam!" I turn around to where I heard the voice. I see Freddie jogging to catch up to us. Melanie and Carly nudge each other "discreetly", seeing him, as well.

My feet stop so he can catch up to me. Carly and Melanie smirk at each other and walk ahead. The dork looked at both of them then looked at me. "I'll come walk with you." He smiles.

I stare at him to see if he's just joking but he looks fairly serious. I continue walking. "Now, Freddie. Stop it. You're making fun of me again."

"Again? When did I make fun of you?" He looks utterly confused. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he really didn't know.

"Today at lunch," I remind him. "In the restaurant, didn't you mess with me?" I scratch my arm, turning to face him. "You told me you loved me."

My gaze falls on his face and he's looking away. "Hmmm. See? I knew you were just joking." Freddie's face looked sad. He looks like he wants to say something but didn't know how. I waited.

Freddie finally catches my gaze and he smiles. "Ahh. Yeah, right. Earlier today, I was just joking," he sighed. "You believed me, didn't you?" He tried to tease but even I heard the sadness that slipped in his voice.

The laughter from my face falls and I glance at him. "Huh? Me? Believe in that? _Of course not,_" I reply miserably. I attempted smiling but I think it came out more of a grimace. "Why in the world would I believe it when I know you're just joking?" My laugh is forced but thank heavens I'm good at deception. "It's a good thing you admitted it, too. At least I don't feel like a fool." I turned around to walk because I don't think I can handle looking at him anymore.

"I'll go with you." Freddie starts moving towards me.

"No. Nevermind. I want to be alone." At least that was true.

"Are you mad?"

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to slap that adorable face. He sounded kinda miserable, too, but I can't be too sure. "I didn't say I was mad. I said I want to be alone. Go home, dork."

Right now, I'm trying really hard not to cry. Sam Puckett _does not _cry. But it's really hard when you feel like your heart's been played with and the person responsible thinks it's just funny. My eyes roam around, trying to find Carly and Melanie but they're nowhere in sight. I guess, they're far away already.

I decided to take the longer route towards our house. I wanted to be alone and I needed some time to think. Also, I wasn't ready for Carly and Melanie's questions about what the nub and I talked about.

When I reached the house, I see something on the third step of our porch stairs. I go closer to it and see rose petals forming "I Love You." Oh, God. Please no. I can't take anymore of this _joking_.

I feel like fainting.

I sit on the first step to calm my thoughts. . . and to concentrate on breathing. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Freddie come out of our porch and sit beside me.

We're silent for a few moments. Freddie looks at me. "Are you mad at me?"

I sigh. I can't believe he even asked that. He's really just playing with me here now. Dammit. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. "What's wrong with you, Freddie?" What happened to piece of my mind? That came out sad and hurt. "Can you just stop it?" I barely whisper.

I guess my subconcious is doing the work. It's been telling me for awhile now to stop pretending and just tell the dork how I really feel. "What you're doing isn't even funny anymore." My head feels heavy. I put my fingers on my head and rub my temples. "Okay, fine. I liked no, _loved_, you before that's why you're making fun of me. But not anymore." Freddie looks down. "I don't even like you that way anymore. So, you better stop soon because I'm getting annoyed already."

Freddie stares at me with intense brown eyes. "Sam, I'm telling you the truth." It came out soft and loving. That just annoyed me even more.

"Can you please?" I snapped.

"Sam, I love you." Why does he have to say it so softly? I can feel the tears at the back of my eyelids. Dammit. Damn this. Damn this all to hell.

"Benson, can't you hear me? I already told you to stop making fun of me!"

"I know no one can hear me. Because I've been hiding it. But not aymore. I can't help it, Sam. I can't choose who to love. Sam, I still love you very much." He said it so truthfully I knew, I just knew I already believed him.

And that realization set my tears free. With all the feelings I've been trying to hold in, I knew I needed Freddie. He's always been the one I needed. The one I can never replace. But still, I needed to sure. "Are you serious?"

Seconds pass and he's just staring at me. "Oi! Are you serious?" I look over to him.

He grabbed my arm and we're now both facing each other. "Do you really think I'm joking?" I try opening my mouth to answer, but it closes right back. I have nothing to say.

He tucks a piece of blond hair behind my ear and stare into my eyes. Freddie then rubs my cheek with his thumb and his eyes are asking for permission. I tell him "yes" with my eyes and he leans.

He grabs my face with both hands and we kiss. I kissed him with everything I had. The passion I felt. The love I have for him, the love that I have been doing my best to keep. For everything.

When we pull back, I smile at him. That was my way of saying Thank You. Freddie embraces me in a tight hug and that's when I'm sure he understands.

We may have many differences. We may want to fight a lot, but beneath all that, we know we always have each other.

And, right now, that's the only thing that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Waddya think? Did you like it? Was it too corny and sappy? I hate those so if the story is, tell me. I think I'll delete it, if ever. :D HAHA. So, REVIEWWW! :)<strong>


End file.
